


Completely Sober

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada's in love with Daiki, and Daiki is clueless. Or at least, Yamada thinks he is.





	Completely Sober

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a statement on anyone in Daiki's actual family! I don't know any of them obvs.

"Are you ready to go?" Daiki's voice called, muffled slightly by the wood of the closed bathroom door.

"Almost!" Yamada responded, looping his tie quickly around his neck, unwilling to keep his friend waiting. Despite his less-than-affirmative answer the door opened, Daiki strolling in and planting himself in front of the mirror, beginning to poke at his hair.

"I said almost!" Yamada exclaimed, complaining but not really, because this was bickering and this was Daiki and bickering was what they did. Daiki met his eyes in the mirror and grinned, turning to him, Yamada dropping his hands automatically to his sides to let Daiki straighten his tie. "What if you walked in and I didn't have pants on or something?"

"Then I would be helping you with a lot more than your tie." Daiki responded, giving the aforementioned piece of fabric a finishing, teasing tug. He met Yamada's eyes again but this time he was so much closer, and it was the proximity, not the words, that had a blush creeping up Yamada's face. Daiki looked so nice up close. "Let's get going, we're already late."

He exited the bathroom first, Yamada nodding and following. They were headed to Daiki’s brother’s engagement party, the thing a bit of a formal event. All of Hey Say JUMP had met Daisuke on multiple occasions, and Daiki had declared them all invited. Only himself, Chinen, Inoo, and Keito had been able to make it however, but Daiki said he appreciated their coming, telling Yamada in confidence that there were a few extended family members expected to be in attendance that he couldn't stand, like an archaic grandmother on his Dad's side and an inebriated uncle on his Mom's.

Yamada, on the other hand, was slightly put out by the fact that other members were going. Before they'd said they could come, it had felt more like a date--not that it could have been, since he was going with Daiki, his male friend, the straight male friend that Yamada was keeping in the dark about his own sexuality--but it was still nice to dream. To indulge in a bit of wishful thinking, and have suited up Daiki all to himself for a night.

Daiki fell into step with him as they approached the front door, promising to tell Yamada which relatives to look out for as they went inside.

The party was already in full swing. It was only early evening but the alcohol was already out, and people were already indulging. Yamada spotted Keito, Chinen, and Inoo rather easily, some of the few familiar faces in a sea of strangers, making his way over. They'd just barely all said hello to each other when Daiki was grabbed by a smiling, round faced woman--it wasn't his mother, but there was still a striking resemblance--and pulled away. Despite his previous misgivings, Yamada was suddenly very glad to have other members of the group there.  
He tried to stick to the side of at least one of his friends the entire night. It worked, on the whole, with only a few instances of someone needing to go to the bathroom, or sneaking off to get more refreshments unnoticed. If he was being a nuisance at least none of them said so, and for that he was grateful.

Inoo and Keito were off somewhere, having said something about petting someone's cat, and Chinen had slipped away to the restroom, leaving Yamada feeling increasingly uncomfortable as he wandered to the selection of drinks, hoping that in appearing busy he could keep a strange, estranged old relative from speaking to him. His plan was foiled almost at once.

"You're one of those famous boys, aren't you?"

A woman was talking to him, one he hadn't been introduced to yet. He wasn't sure how to react to her tone of voice.

"I... Yeah." He answered uselessly. A grin curled her lips.

"That's nice." She stepped forward, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, but Yamada stepped away. She pouted at him.

"No?" She asked. Yamada was saved from a response as a taller man walked up, already looking less than sober.

"Hey." He told the woman, who attached herself to his side, still looking exaggeratedly upset. "Is this guy bothering you?"

She nodded. Yamada resisted the urge to gape at her.

"You. Kid!" The man jabbed Yamada in the chest with his finger, pushing him off balance. "Stay away from my girl."

Not wanting to be a part of the situation any longer, Yamada just ducked his head and hurried off to find Daiki.

Another hour passed without incident, Yamada not at all surprised to discover that the man from his slight altercation was the uncle to stay away from and his girlfriend. Daiki was in the middle of informing him which grandmother was the not-so-nice one--which was a shame really, she looked so sweet--when said grandmother noticed him looking, beckoning him over.

"She just wants to ask me when it is I'll stop messing around a get a real job." He said with a sigh. "I'll be right back."

Yamada suppressed a sigh, watching Daiki as he walked away, smiling a little until he was swallowed up by the crowd. Almost instantly, someone pinched his ass. Jumping, Yamada spun on the spot, coming face to face with the girlfriend, the woman from earlier. He took a couple steps back.

"What?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Don't you like me?"

He was about to tell her no, that he did not like her at all, when a bellow rang through the room, effectively killing all conversation. The drunken uncle had spotted them, and was charging Yamada like an elephant. Even the girlfriend looked surprised.

"What did I tell you, you scrawny little rat?!" He shouted. "You keep away from her!"

Both Daiki and Daisuke were approaching from opposite sides, looking concerned. Yamada wanted desperately for someone to tell the guy that he had it all backwards, and to his credit, Daisuke tried.

"Now, I'm sure that's not what--"

"I saw!" Yamada could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I saw what!"

"Yamada does not want to date your girlfriend." Daiki said insistently, before getting a little closer and saying something in the man's ear. It was too quiet for Yamada to hear, but it made his eyes go wide. A second later though, the message was all too clear. The belligerent uncle gave Yamada a once over before turning on his heel, no longer deeming the situation worth his time. He didn't wait to get out of earshot before muttering something that he was too intoxicated to say quietly, turning and sneering.

"Fucking queer."

Yamada's blood ran cold. Daiki had just told him--wait, Daiki knew?--Daiki had just told the man he was gay. And while it had worked, to some degree, to make him not think his girlfriend was being hit on, the entire room was dead silent, and Yamada didn't know what to do.

"You--!" There was an angry, cut-off shout from beside him, Yamada turning in surprise. Daiki looked furious, more furious than Yamada had ever seen him, his fists clenched and his face reddening. Daisuke stepped in quickly.

"You two should go." He told Yamada, nodding in Daiki's direction while Daiki's father put a hand on the uncle's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this. Thank you for coming."

Yamada almost laughed at the tense pleasantries, more than happy to leave, taking hold of Daiki's arm and steering them towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Daiki finally said. He'd calmed in the quiet of their journey, simply nodding when Yamada had suggested having a drink back at his place. Daiki had pulled out some hard liquor. Yamada wasn't complaining. "I didn't want... It didn't even occur to me that he would be such a homophobic person, I didn't mean to make--"

"I'm fine." Yamada deflected quickly. Daiki was speaking fast and sounding miserable, but Yamada didn't want him to be too hard on himself. It was over now, anyway. "Though maybe you should apologize to Daisuke; we made a bit of a scene. I’ll apologize too. I feel bad."

"I will." Daiki handed a small glass to Yamada, who took it. "Daisuke is angrier at him than at us, so you don't need to worry. That guy wasn't even invited at first. He found out about the party and Daisuke was too kind to say no. Thanks for coming with me, despite what happened. It was fun for a little while."

Silence stretched between them as Daiki poured Yamada a drink, and Yamada knew what was waiting to be talked about. No time like the present, he supposed.

"How many of the members know?" He felt a little too awkward to be any more specific about his sexuality. Thankfully, Daiki didn't need clarification.

"I haven't said anything to Keito, Yabu, or Takaki. Or Chinen either, but he's so smart that I wouldn't be surprised if he already figured it out. I've talked to Inoo and Yuto, though. I think Hikaru knew before I did."

Yamada took a drink, trying to come to terms with the fact that at least half the group knew something that he thought he'd been keeping as a closely guarded secret. He hadn't been as discreet about staring at Daiki's ass as he'd thought.

"I've been wanting to tell you, but... I don't know." Daiki was frowning down at his hands. "It felt a little weird, I guess. I didn't think you would be mad, or anything like that, but I just didn't want things to be..."

"To be different." Yamada finished. Daiki nodded. Yamada understood that well. He didn't think any of his band mates would think worse of him, he trusted all of them in that, but their dynamic had been so positive in the recent years that he was terrified of doing anything that would change it, even in the slightest. It was comforting, almost, to find out that despite some people knowing, nothing much had changed.

"I planned on telling you tonight. It's dumb to be nervous, but I'd been working up the courage." Daiki smiled a little. "It was at the front of my mind, I guess. I can't think of why else I would say something that I knew would make him mad. Not a great idea, really."

"Not a great idea." Yamada agreed. He returned Daiki's smile, laughing a bit. "You had to work up the courage to tell your friend that you know he's gay, but can out that friend to your angry uncle like it's nothing? I don't understand you."

Daiki stared at him. Or, at least, he tried to; he was blinking in Yamada's direction, as though he couldn't get his eyes to focus properly.

"Say that again."

"What?" Yamada looked to the glass in Daiki's hands, wondering for a moment if his friend was drunk. He hadn't touched any of his alcohol. "Why?"

"Did you just say that you're gay?"

"...yes? That is what we've been talking about, remember?"

"No, we've been talking about the fact that I'm gay. And that I hadn't told you yet."

Yamada had a feeling that the expression on his face was the same as the one Daiki had been giving him a second before.

"You're--what? But wait..." He gave him a quizzical look. "What was it you said, then? Earlier?"

"I..." Daiki set his drink down, twisting his fingers together uncomfortably. "I said that you couldn't be hitting on his girlfriend because... Because you were dating me." He pursed his lips, glancing up at Yamada to check his expression before turning his eyes nervously back to his hands again. "He probably won't be invited back to anything now that we have a good reason to turn him away, so you don't have to play along with it, or anything. Sorry if that was weird, though."

"Me?" In truth, kissing Daiki on the cheek to anger bigoted relatives sounded rather ideal. "I mean yeah, it's okay. Not weird."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then at the same time, began to laugh.

"Any fake relationships with the other members that I should know about?" Yamada asked. Daiki shook his head through giggles.

"Nope," he responded, winking. "You're my first." Though the wink was meant to be playful, Yamada still felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You only said me because I was the one in trouble, right?" He had to ask. "Because I was the one being chewed out?"

He expected an easy affirmative answer, for Daiki to laugh, or maybe even to wink again. He didn't expect him to down the remaining drink in his glass and avoid his eyes.

"Yes, but..." He paused, looking as though he was trying to find right words. "Ryosuke, if I told you that maybe there was another reason, do you promise that if it makes anything awkward between us, you can just pretend I was drunk and we'll forget the whole thing?"

Yamada looked at Daiki for a long moment, a nervous, excited feeling in his chest. He should say yes. He should just say yes and leave it at that, because Daiki was his band mate and his friend, but despite all of that he felt himself rising from his chair.

"Okay." He stopped in front of where Daiki was sitting, swallowing. He could barely believe what he was doing, but what with the half confession he had just received, it felt right. "Okay, but only if you promise to pretend the same with this."

Using one hand against the back of Daiki's chair to brace himself, Yamada leaned in close. He froze when he was barely an inch away, giving Daiki a few second’s time to speak, and when his friend didn’t his stomach flipped over, and he pressed a kiss to Daiki's lips. Daiki was still against him for a moment, Yamada beginning to panic and wanting to draw away. But before he could, just as he started to draw back, Daiki's fingers wrapped around his tie and pulled him close. Daiki kissed him back, kissed him until Yamada's lungs felt too big for his chest and his head was spinning. When they separated Daiki's eyes were still closed, and he let out a soft exhale against Yamada's lips.

"I’m definitely sober." He murmured, meeting Yamada's eyes. Yamada leaned a little more heavily on his supporting arm, feeling weak-kneed. "You?"

Yamada was ready to say anything to have Daiki kiss him like that again, but he knew what the question was asking--is it worth the risk?--and he knew he had to take it seriously. He only had to think for a moment.

"Completely."

Daiki beamed at him, and leaned in again.


End file.
